Placard
by kedavra666
Summary: Quand James raconte ses ennuis avec Lily à Sirius, celuici fera tout pour les régler. Après tout, c'est ce que ferait tout bon meilleur ami... non?


Placard

Lily Evans se sépara lentement du baiser qui l'unissait à James Potter depuis plus de dix minutes. James garda toutefois ses mains autour de sa taille et accota son front sur le sien.

« Je dois y aller… Je vais être en retard pour le cours de sortilège… » murmura la sorcière.

« Tu peux bien sécher un seul de tes cours… J'adorerais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi en dehors des sorties prévues… »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

« Je dois vraiment y aller… On va parler des sortilèges de défense aquatique… Ça va être très intéressant… » fit-elle d'une petite voix en essayant de se persuader elle-même.

« Mais si tu disais que tu étais en retard à cause d'une obligation de Préfète-en-Chef, tu crois que Flitwick l'accepterais ? »

« J'imagine qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème… »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, James se vit tirer vers l'arrière par une main étrangère : celle de son frère de cœur, Sirius Black.

« Potter, je voudrais pas t'offenser, mais ce serait très mal vu si le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor arrivait en retard à la pratique qu'il a lui-même demandé parce qu'il était trop occupé à peloter sa copine dans un des corridors. Evans. »

« Black. »

James soupira.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien. En passant, ne prévoit rien pour vendredi. J'ai une rencontre de Préfête-en-Chef. »

« Mais enfin ! C'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. »

« Je sais. Mais on pourrait la fêter samedi ? »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et regarda Lily partir.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu devrais arrêter de la surprendre comme ça dans les corridors. Les profs commencent déjà à se plaindre que ses notes baisses, et en plus, tu la baises à chaque soir. »

« On ne baise pas chaque soir. » rétorqua James.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi. Elle dort dans notre dortoir, dans ton lit, après que tu aies jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation aux rideaux. Vous baisez. »

« Nous ne baisons pas. Nous discutons, nous apprenons à nous connaître… Tu t'aies déjà intéressé à une fille pour autre chose que son cul ? »

« Non. Tu ne fais que discuter avec Evans ? »

« Non. On s'embrasse aussi. »

« Et tu ne baises pas ? »

« Je ne baise pas. »

Lily se tourna au bout du corridor et adressa un signe de la main à James. Celui-ci lui sourit et le lui rendit. Lily sourit à son tour et tourna le coin. James et Sirius partirent en sens inverse.

« Pourquoi vous ne baisez pas ? Je veux dire… Tu veux la baiser pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que je veux que nous fassions l'amour, Sirius. Mais j'attends qu'elle soit prête. C'est sa première fois. C'est important pour elle. Tu comprends ? »

« Non. Je veux dire… Qui a ce genre de scrupules ? Je veux dire… Tu t'aies vraiment posé ce genre de question avant ta première baise ? »

« Non. Et je le regrette. »

« Franchement ! Personne ne peut regretter d'avoir perdu sa virginité à 14 ans avec Sally Wilkins. »

« Ça aurait été bien d'attendre un peu plus. »

« C'est officiel. Evans déteint sur toi. »

« J'espère bien. »

Ils sortirent du château et s'approchèrent du terrain de Quidditch.

« J'aurais peut-être un plan pour que tu puisses voir Evans le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Même si elle est à sa rencontre de Préfète-en-Chef. »

* * *

Sa réunion de Préfète-en-Chef venait de se terminer et Lily courait aussi vite que ses talons aiguilles le lui permettait vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir son petit ami, de l'embrasser, de le…

Soudain, la porte d'un des placards s'ouvrit et une main la tira vers l'intérieur. Elle allait crier, mais des lèvres qu'elle connaissait par cœur se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Salut James. »

« Salut Lily. »

James la plaqua contre l'étagère qui abritait des caisses de Nettoitout magique de la Mère Grattesec et, en riant, Lily l'embrassa.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon amour. » murmura l'adolescent.

Lily sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime, James. »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Lily. »

À ce moment, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. James fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de Lily, dans le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient. Il prit la poignée et la tourna, sans succès.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily.

« On est enfermé. »

À ce moment, un bruit suraigu se fit entendre.

« Salut les amoureux ! » fit la voix de Sirius.

« James, » fit Lily en essayant sans succès de garder son calme, « dis à ton crétin d'ami de nous laisser sortir d'ici ! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire ça, Evans. Tu sais que James meure d'envie de te baiser ? Et bien, le sortilège de verrouillage ne s'enlèvera que lorsque ton hymen sera déchiré. »

« Black, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! » cria James.

« Quoi ? Tu avais prévu toute cette mascarade ? » hurla Lily.

« Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Juste avant que vous ne commenciez à vous embrassez comme des bêtes, sachez que ces trois cameras filmeront tout ce que vous ferez. »

Trois points lancèrent une lumière sur eux.

« Bonne soirée ! »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit suraigu. Lily poussa un long soupir de rage.

« Black ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! » hurla-t-elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit. James soupira avec résignation.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, Lily. Ce sortilège cessera bien un jour. Sirius n'est pas assez doué en sortilège pour le faire réellement durer jusqu'à ce que tu perdes ta virginité. »

« J'ai une idée ! Il filme tout, non ? »

« C'est ce qu'il dit. »

Lily se tourna vers les caméras et déboutonna son chemisier, l'ouvrant devant la caméra.

« Content, Black ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Maintenant, ouvre cette foutue porte ! »

Il y eut un nouveau son suraigu.

« Très content, Evans. Mais je te l'ai dit : ce sont tes jambes qui doivent s'ouvrir, pas ton chemisier ! »

Un nouveau son suraigu. Lily ferma brusquement son chemisier et donna un coup dans la porte.

« Allez, Lily. Calme-toi. » fit James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite amie.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle.

James retira ses mains. Lily se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Comment as-tu pu osé parler de notre vie sexuelle avec ce connard ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, Lily. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui était prévu au départ ? Qu'il soit là lui aussi ? »

James soupira et s'assit sur une des boîtes qui se trouvait sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » questionna Lily.

« J'imagine que la porte ne s'ouvrira pas avant demain matin. Rusard va probablement ouvrir ce placard dans la journée. Sinon, on peut toujours porter plainte sur la salubrité de l'école au directeur quand on va sortir. En attendant, il vaut mieux rester calme et se trouver une position confortable pour passer le reste de la nuit. Et essayer de dormir. »

Lily le dévisagea quelques instants, puis son expression faciale se radoucit.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Lily s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de James. Celui-ci sourit alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur son épaule. Il encercla ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.

« Je t'aime, Lily. »

Celle-ci se cala un peu plus contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus. »

« Ce n'était rien. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la joue cette fois-ci.

« Lily, peu importe ce que tu crois, je te jure que ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. »

Lily sourit et passa ses mains derrière lui, caressant son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui était sensé se passer, ce soir ? »

« Tout d'abord, tout ce que j'aurais fait ici, c'est t'embrasser et te proposer mon plan. Ensuite, nous serions aller chez Madame Pieddodu boire un thé, parce que je sais que tu adores boire du thé avant de te coucher. Ensuite, nous serions retournés à Poudlard, et là, je t'aurais offert mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

James poussa un grognement. Lily sentit qu'un de ses bras quittait son dos et s'approchait de sa poche.

« Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Tu crois que tu peux ? C'est dans ma poche arrière. La droite. »

Lily sourit et descendit ses mains le long de son dos. Elle en profita pour s'allonger un peu contre lui et l'embrasser, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

« Lily, arrête ça. »

« Arrêtez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton coquin en descendant ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Ça. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir son érection.

« Oh. » se contenta de dire Lily en se retirant légèrement.

Elle sortit un petit écrin de la poche arrière du jean de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pas grand-chose. C'était à ma mère. »

Lily l'ouvrit et découvrit une jolie bague en or blanc, recouvert d'un diamant.

« Elle est magnifique, James… »

« Lily… »

Il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent, puis elle se jeta contre lui.

« Oui oui oui ! » s'écria-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser.

James sourit et lui passa la bague au doigt. Lily regarda sa nouvelle bague quelques instants, puis sourit.

« J'avais aussi un cadeau pour toi. Je comptais te le donner au dortoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Lily se pencha légèrement vers l'oreille de James.

« Moi. » murmura-t-elle de la façon la plus sensuelle que James ait jamais entendu.

Celui-ci frémit doucement et évita de justesse un soupir de déception lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

« Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger de le faire ici, mais bon… Avec ce pervers et ses caméras, c'est beaucoup moins intime… »

« Passe-moi ton chemisier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais déboutonna son chemisier et le tendit à son petit ami. Celui-ci se leva, tenant les cuisses de Lily d'une main alors qu'elle se cramponnait à son cou en riant. James plaça le chemisier sur les trois caméras, diminuant ainsi la lumière et les cachant à l'œil de son meilleur ami.

« Maintenant, ça te dit toujours ? » questionna-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement. James se sépara cependant rapidement et planta ses yeux sur la poitrine de Lily sans aucune gêne.

« Tu sais que je ne pardonnerai jamais à Sirius de les avoir vu avant moi ? »

Lily sourit.

« Crétin. » marmonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle réussit à atteindre le bas du t-shirt de James et passa ses mains dessous, caressant ses abdominaux. James leva ses bras, permettant à la jeune femme de le lui enlever.

« Ça va être un peu plus difficile pour les pantalons… » murmura-t-il.

Sans trop savoir comment, il réussit à asseoir Lily sur la caisse alors qu'il se trouvait à genoux devant elle. Il lui enleva délicatement ses pantalons, en profitant pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis, il lui retira ses chaussettes en prenant la peine de caresser doucement ses pieds.

« James, mon amour, » murmura Lily, « on ne pourrait pas essayer d'en finir au plus vite pour déchirer mon hymen et aller continuer nos activités dans une place plus confortable, comme ton lit, par exemple ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Hors de question. C'est ta première fois. C'est important. »

Lily soupira.

« Et puis, si je me souviens bien, si je pèse ici… »

James appuya sur son pied, sous ses orteils. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Merlin… Où as-tu appris ça ? » marmonna Lily alors que James venait de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« C'est pour ça que les premières fois sont importantes. » se contenta-t-il de répondre. James s'assit à côté d'elle et enleva à son tour son pantalon, le laissant en caleçon.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas perdue ? » questionna Lily en se collant contre lui.

« C'était une tâche assez difficile, vois-tu, quand tu n'as pas cessé de te frotter contre moi en sous-vêtement… » répliqua-t-il en enlevant ses bas.

Lily sourit et s'assit sur lui.

« Je te fais autant d'effet ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Il était temps que tu le remarques. » rétorqua James en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il passa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, laissant ainsi Lily échapper un gémissement. Puis, il monta ses mains à sa nuque en caressant son dos et les redescendit, en profitant pour désagrafer le soutien-gorge de sa douce. Il lui fit passer ses bras et le jeta au loin.

« James, dépêche-toi… » supplia Lily.

Celui-ci sourit.

« Patience, Lily. Les choses sont meilleures quand on attend un peu. »

Il caressa doucement ses seins, lui arrachant des gémissement. Puis, il descendit sa culotte et réussit à la faire passer par ses pieds. Puis, il glissa un doigt en elle. Lily poussa un petit cri, puis se laissa aller à pousser quelques gémissement lorsque James commença un mouvement de va et vient. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que celle-ci n'atteigne l'orgasme. Elle s'affala alors contre James, qui la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant son érection sur son bas-ventre au travers de son caleçon.

« Ce ne sera probablement pas comme tu l'imagines quand on le fera. Je voulais que tu prennes ton pied avant. »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci. »

« J'y vais ? » questionna James.

Elle hocha la tête. Lily se souleva un peu pour permettre à James d'enlever ses caleçons, puis elle se repositionna correctement contre lui, sentant son érection prêt à entrer en elle.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il contre son oreille.

Lily hocha la tête et James la pénétra doucement.

Il essuya la petite larme de douleur qui coula le long de sa joue et l'embrassa doucement, essayant de la distraire en caressant ses seins et ses hanches. Puis, elle commença d'elle-même un mouvement de va et vient, que James s'appliqua à suivre, avant de venir quelques minutes plus tard, la tête entre ses seins.

Épuisé, il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il serra Lily contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime tellement, ma Lily d'amour… »

« Je t'aime aussi, James. »

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Un déclic leur parvint.

« Ce foutu sortilège marchait vraiment, alors ? » soupira James.

Lily sourit.

« Nous devrions nous rhabiller tout de suite et continuer dans ton dortoir… » proposa-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi quelques minutes, d'accord ? Laisses-_nous_ quelques minutes. »

Lily sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, James. »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Lily se tourna et les deux amants virent, paniqués, le visage de Minerva McGonnagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure où l'heure dans le bureau de McGonnagall, où leur professeur avait sorti trop souvent les termes "immoral", "décevant" et "désappropriés", James et Lily retournèrent main dans la main à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ils furent surpris d'y trouver la totalité des élèves de la Maison qui avait atteint la quatrième année. Une estrade avait été faite, et un drap avait été tendu entre le plafond et deux fauteuils. Sirius se trouvait sur l'estrade.

« Cher public, il me fait plaisir de vous présenter, en unique représentation, la première baise de Mr. James Potter et Miss. Lily Evans ! »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et les lumières s'éteignirent. Sur le drap arrivèrent alors les ombres d'une femme et d'un homme. La femme se trouvait assise sur l'homme. Soudain, une série de gémissement se firent entendre. James et Lily échangèrent un regard, puis se mêlèrent à l'assistance.

« Black ! Tu es un homme mort ! » hurlèrent-ils en cœur.


End file.
